


Strange World

by ElyssaCousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyssaCousland/pseuds/ElyssaCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for Enchant: PWP smut.  Threesome between Isabela, Zevran, and Aedan Cousland.  Accompanies "There and Back Again" but can be read alone (PWP, remember?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchant/gifts).



> PWP smut, as per Enchant's request.
> 
> Many thanks to Kira Tamarion, my beta.

Afterwards, I couldn’t have said exactly how it happened.

One moment I was sitting with _mi amore_ , and his companions – dare I call them my friends? – laughing at his red face and enjoying his discomfort at being flirted with so brashly, and the next, I was following the pirate queen’s shapely behind up the stairs and into the room I shared with my stunning Warden.

Sure, the bar fight that stumbling incompetent accidentally started was part of it, as was the crafty mind of _mia sorella_ , who rescued the Chantry-raised prude from Isabela’s advances at my Warden’s expense, but truly, they hadn’t done it on purpose. In fact, if either of them figured out the result, I was sure they would both spontaneously combust from acute embarrassment. No, I couldn’t blame either of them, if I was being honest.

That left me with Isabela, or Aedan himself, to blame. And as beautiful and seductive as Isabela is, my Warden had never shown signs of being weak towards the manipulation of a beautiful woman.

No, really, I could only blame Aedan, I eventually decided, as I sat on an uncomfortable chair in the corner of my inn room and watched someone else share the bed with my lover.

I wasn’t jealous, for a certainty; I regularly shared lovers with others, my usual pairings being the definition of an ‘open relationship’. Only once in the past had I been this emotionally involved with someone else, and I never had difficulty sharing Rinna with Taliesen. In many ways, in fact, sharing made it better – there was nothing more exquisite than watching your lover being driven completely senseless with pleasure.

But somehow, despite that, this wasn’t working out the way I’d imagined. _My_ Warden was lying on _our_ bed, tongue tangling with Isabela’s while she carded her fingers through his hair. Both of them were half-undressed, offering tantalising glimpses of soft, bronze skin pressing up against the hard, pale lines of my lover, and I could barely restrain myself from walking out of the room.

I forced myself to be still, furiously trying to convince myself that Aedan didn’t care for me less because he received pleasure from someone else, but for the first time since I was a young Crow in training, I couldn’t help feeling…insecure.

Aedan had managed to finish undressing the both of them while I was preoccupied with my own issues, and Isabela was on her back underneath the nobleman, legs spread, quim glistening, guiding Aedan’s hard length towards her core with a hungry, feral expression I could completely sympathise with. My lover was inexperienced, when we’d met, but he was gorgeous, well-endowed, and insatiable. Even I could barely keep up with him. I knew exactly how Isabela felt.

It didn’t stop the frisson of unease racing down my spine as I watched him slowly, so slowly, drive himself into her welcoming depths.

On one hand, I could appreciate the beauty of the two bodies, flexing in tandem, the contrast of dark and pale, lean and curvy, and it made my mouth go dry to watch them.

On the other, I wanted nothing more than to rip my lover out of that scheming pirate’s arms and really show him what sex could be like. Not that I hadn’t shown him before, of course, several times in fact, but I felt an unwelcome, uncomfortable sense of possession I’d never experienced before as I heard him groan and Isabela chuckle in delight as he filled her completely.

The two of them were immediately lost in a tangle of grasping limbs and erotic sounds, and despite my worries, I felt myself harden at the image; I wanted to be pleased that at least little Zev knew what was what in this erotic scenario, but couldn’t help but feel just a bit betrayed. Never-the-less, my breeches were becoming highly uncomfortable, and I unlaced them and pulled off my shirt, affecting nonchalance in case either of the current lovers happened to be looking.

Neither was, as evidenced by the gasping and moaning I could hear; suddenly Isabela shouted, her body stiffening, and I recognised the familiar signs of the pirate’s crashing orgasm. Oblivious, lost in his own pleasure, Aedan just kept going, drawing her orgasm out, and leaving her a quivering, whimpering mess as her pleasure started ramping up again.

Isabela was brought to one tremendous orgasm after another, Aedan’s Grey Warden stamina overwhelming even her endurance, and before long she lay, almost insensate, below him, shivering and moaning as he just kept going.

I was startled to glance away from where their bodies connected to see my Warden, face contorted with lust and pleasure, looking at me intensely as he pumped into the overwhelmed woman below him. He gasped, then reached one hand out towards me, almost looking desperate, though for what I wasn’t sure.

“Zev,” he panted, eyes glazed and hips never stilling, “please, I need you. I can’t…please, Zev.”

I was confused for the briefest of moments, before understanding struck, and I almost crowed in satisfaction. The poor innocent, never having been all that curious about women before tonight, needed me to achieve his peak.

I stood and strode confidently across the room, my hard cock peeking through my unlaced trousers, my bronze chest on display, and I could see Aedan’s dark eyes turn black with desire as he licked his lips. I crawled up beside the rutting couple on the bed, smirking, teasing him by slowly inserting first one, then two of my fingers into my own wanton mouth and trailing my tongue over them while he groaned; when I pulled the moist digits from my mouth, he reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair, dragging me in for a deep, intense kiss.

I love having my hair pulled, and Aedan knew that; I moaned as my hips bucked against the bed, swallowing his plaintive whine as our tongues clashed inside my mouth.

I could feel him quivering through that contact, and stroked my hand down the smooth plane of his back, feeling the muscles flex and strain underneath his velvety skin, finally reaching his round, delectable ass. He shifted, lifting Isabela’s thighs further up his hips, spreading his legs eagerly, giving me room to work, and I took instant advantage, delving my damp fingers down to tease around his pucker.

He gasped and shuddered as I teased against his entrance, and I used my other hand to gently stroke his face, showering it with soothing kisses as I moistened the sensitive tissue of his behind. Evidently unable to wait any longer, my gorgeous lover surprised me by thrusting back against my fingers, driving two of them through his tight opening in one fell swoop.

He groaned in pain; usually, when I was back there, I was gentle and careful, only adding one well-lubed finger at a time as I slowly opened him up. This was a whole different thing, and his ass clenched delightfully around my fingers as he took more than he’d planned all at once. I held still for a moment, allowing him to relax, waiting for him to return to thrusting into the willing sheath below him; when he did, I timed my movements to gain a tiny bit of ground with each thrust, all the while murmuring endearments and encouragement in his ear, mostly in Antivan. When I finally reached his sweet spot, he shuddered intensely as I pressed both fingertips over it; he dragged me in for another kiss to stifle his shout as he clenched and came, shooting again and again into Isabela’s lovely depths.

I kept massaging his prostate for a minute after he trembled to a halt, ensuring both he and Isabela would have the maximum recovery time before his Grey Warden stamina struck again. Finally, completely overstimulated, he pulled away, shuddering as his softening length escaped from Isabela’s over-worked depths. He collapsed towards me, and I caught him, curling up around the tall human as best I could, stroking his hair and his face soothingly as he panted, trying to slow his breaths. Isabela turned away, curling up on her side, I imagined somewhat tender and exhausted.

I climbed out of the bed, reluctantly, and pawed through my pack sitting inside the armoire to find what I was looking for; finally wrapping my hand around a small glass phial, I returned to the bed and handed my prize over to Isabela. The pirate accepted the small healing potion with a grateful smile, and got up to stumble over to the chamber pot behind the privacy screen.

As I went to sit by Aedan, he stopped me, sitting up to strip me of my breeches. Once I was naked, standing in front of him, he pulled me close, pressing his face to my belly and wrapping his arms around my waist. I stroked his hair, enjoying the brief intimacy.

“You okay?”

“Of course, _amore mio_.”

“Don’t ‘of course’ me, Zev. I saw your face when we first came up here. What’s wrong?”

I think I actually blushed. I should have known – nothing gets past my clever Warden. “Nothing, I promise. I was a little bit,” _jealous_ , “anxious that there wouldn’t be room for all three of us in this bed.”

He pulled me closer, nuzzling my stomach, pressing kisses to my heated flesh. “You should know better.”

I groaned as he dipped his tongue into my belly button, digging my fingers into his shoulders as my cock twitched.

“Poor little Zev. You’ve been neglected, haven’t you?” Aedan dragged his tongue against my skin, and I froze in breathless anticipation of his mouth on me, only to have both of us jump slightly as we heard a throat being cleared.

“You weren’t going to start without me, were you, boys?” Isabela stood, naked, a bronze goddess, sweat-slicked skin almost glowing in the dim candlelight, with one hand on her hip, posing artfully for our viewing pleasure.

Aedan and I exchanged grins, and both turned towards her, erections prominent, expressions lustful. She gulped, looking, for one moment, like she realised she’d bitten off more than she could chew, but I took her hand, almost herding her back to the bed, and she giggled somewhat drunkenly.

“Where would you like to start?”

The next few hours were alternately frantic, with three bodies pulsing together, and intimate, with Isabela passed out between exertions while Aedan and I reaffirmed our connection, our unspoken commitment. Even when Isabela was awake and participating, it had ceased being about her – and I hoped, for her sake, that she didn’t know that. But even when one or both of us were savouring her charms, our gazes remained locked on each other.

Later, all I could remember were flashbacks, scenes imprinted on my mind indelibly:

Aedan taking me from behind, every thrust driving my length into Isabela’s core, his mouth capturing mine as I spent inside her.

Aedan greedily sucking my cock while I scrabbled against the sheets to stay quiet, and Isabela slept, oblivious.

Isabela straddling my hips, riding me, while Aedan thrust into her tight, hot back passage, both of us gasping as we could feel each other inside her through the thin membrane between us.

Me riding Aedan slowly, his hand on my hard length, facing each other, mouths intertwined, swallowing each other’s sighs while Isabela snored lightly.

Isabela sucking Aedan while he performed cunnilingus for the first time as I spent in his incredible ass.

As used to Aedan’s stamina as I was, I was able to keep up, but just barely, both of us only napping briefly; Isabela had fallen totally unconscious more than once, her body desperately trying to recover from the exertion. She called a halt, finally, dressing and creeping out of our room to go collapse in her own, and the two of us finished together one last time, messing the bed entirely as we rubbed our lengths together and coated each other’s’ hands with our seed.

As was our habit, Aedan curled up around me when we collapsed, me the little spoon to his larger frame. Curled in the arms of mi amore, absolutely sated and surrounded by plentiful evidence of our evening of debauchery, I fell asleep smiling at the irony that it should be someone else sneaking out of my bed in the early morning, instead of the other way around.

_Ah, how strange my little world has become._

 


End file.
